My Changing Life
by Possessed by Degrassi
Summary: COMPLETED Lizzie is in her first year in high school. She is trying to fit in and go through changes. She also meets the love of her life. Will this love be the forever kind of love or is he playing her? REVIEW PLZ!
1. Cheching It out

HEYS!!! I HOPE THAT YOU HAVE READ MY OTHER STORIES!!! ANYWAYZ..HERE IS ANOTHER ONE THAT I HOPE YOU TOO ENJOY!!! REVIEW PLZ, I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!!! THANKX!!  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
LIZZIE MCGUIRE- MY CHANGING LIFE  
  
It is now Lizzie's and her best friends first year at high school. Lizzie curiously looks around as she takes her first step into the building, "Gordo, Miranda, we're in high school now. I am a little scared. I mean I want to make new friends, but what if no one will like me?" She started happily, suddenly looking as if she were about to cry. Miranda took Lizzie by her shoulders, "Lizzie you'll be fine. We had this talk in junior high, as long as you got us you will be ok." "Yeah Lizzie, we got your back." Gordo said remembering his first day in high school.  
  
Lizzie looked around for her first class to greet her teacher. Surprisingly it was Mr. Diggs. "Oh my gosh, hi Mr. Diggs. What are you doing here?" "Well my fellow student, since I loved you all so much I wanted to join you for your fist day of high school." "Really, that's so nice." "Well actually I got fired from substituting and needed another job. So since I love to teach, I decided to come here. Story of my life." Way to bring a girl down. Lizzie said in her head. Lizzie looked at the front door where Gordo and Miranda were talking to Larry.  
  
Lizzie joined in, "Larry, you look.Wow.You kept the duds, cool no dee!" (Miranda had a party and Lizzie gave Larry a makeover.just so you know what Larry looks like in my story) "Yeah.since this is high school I wanted to be a babe magnet that I couldn't be in junior high, so if Kate thought I was a looker, then I thought.what the heck." "Yeah. Well I'll see you when school starts. Bye Larry." Lizzie and Gordo searched for the rest of their classes that day.  
  
(Lizzie on the phone with Miranda.Gordo studying the school) "Miranda did you see Ethan Craft. Hot as always." "Yeah, he like so grew. Lizzie I was thinking that maybe this year I could try out for cheer leading. What do you think?" "S.Sounds cool, I guess. If you're going to do, so will I." "Really, that amazing, I thought that you would be against it since Kate is on the team." "Yeah, I don't care about Kate. We could become popular like we always wanted. And maybe, since Ethan is on the football team, Ethan could become our boyfriend. No that wouldn't work, there's one of him and two of us." "Hey Lizzie, sorry to cut the conversation short, but I have to practice a dance for dance try outs." "Coolies, ok, I'll see you tomorrow at school." Lizzie hung up smiling, excited about going to high school.  
  
That night Lizzie packed all her school supplies into her messenger bag and picked her outfit that she got at the mall.  
  
Lizzie went downstairs to see what was for dinner that night. She sat down next to her dorky little brother Matt. "So Matt are you ready for torture? You are going to be a little 6th grader and everything." Lizzie, I am not scared one bit, unlike you.FRESH MEAT!" Lizzie looked at Matt petrified, fresh meat? No.this can't be. Ohhh I really hope that he was joking. Lizzie started to lightly sweat; she was looking forward for high school to start. She didn't want Matt to ruin it.too late!  
  
Lizzie's mom set stir-fry on all their plates, "You kids will be fine. It's only school, I want you all to get a good nights rest." "Mom your right, I need my sleep. I think I will go now." Lizzie ran upstairs and changed her clothes and jumped into bed. Trying to get to sleep all she could think about was her walking down the halls of high school, people pointing at her and teasing her like she was a spec of dust needing to be swept away. She didn't get any sleep what so ever. 


	2. Panic

Lizzie's mom walked into Lizzie's room to wake her up, to her surprise Lizzie was sitting up in her bed staring at her mom. "Lizzie why are you already awake?" "I didn't get any sleep. I am so nervous mom." "There's nothing to be worried about." Lizzie gave her mom a hug. "Lizzie honey I made you some pancakes if you want to eat breakfast." "Ok, I'll be down there in a second. I just want to call Gordo." "Ok." Lizzie watched her mom leave close the door behind her, and then Lizzie jumped out of bed and walked over to her purple phone after she changed her clothes.  
  
(Gordo's phone ringing) "Hello?" "Hey Gordo, it's me, Lizzie." "Oh um.hi. So are you ready?" "Yeah, it's just that since I don't have two classes with neither you or Miranda, who will I talk to?" "Just make some new.hey sorry I have to go, but I'll see you on the bus, ok?" "Ok, bye Gordo." Lizzie hung up the phone and ran downstairs not in the brightest mood.  
  
"Hi honey, what did Gordo say?" Lizzie's mom asked as she set a plate of pancakes on the table. "Well, we didn't get to talk much, so we're going to talk on the bus." "Ok."  
  
Matt came waltzing into the kitchen with a large smile on his face, "Today I become a man. I am now in junior high. Since I have already been there, I'm set unlike my uncool sister I call Lizzie." "Uhhh.Shut up! I am trying to get through this day." Lizzie took one bite of her pancake and grabbed her to head off to the bus stop.  
  
Lizzie saw Miranda already there sitting down on the bench, "Hey Miranda, loving the plaid on you!" "Thanks Lizzie, you look cool too." "Miranda you seen sad too. I thought that it was just me." "Well, last night my grandma died." "Miranda, I am so sorry." "It had to happen." Lizzie gave Miranda a hug of comfort as they waited 10 minutes and finally saw Gordo walking up. By then there were tons of freshmen waiting for the bus. Ethan, Kate, Clair, Larry, and more who were older.  
  
"Gordo, over here!" Lizzie shouted. Gordo came running up to them, "I can't wait." The bus turned the corner and stopped in front of Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo. They were the first on the bus and sat in the first seat of the bus. During the whole bus ride there they talked about memories and how they will be able to go to dances.  
  
The bus came to a stop and they got out. They looked at the four-story school and took in a deep breath. They held each other's hand and walked through the doors. Lizzie all of a sudden felt comfortable as soon as she sat in her first class, Mr. Diggs. 


	3. My First Day

Lizzie sat in the back of the class looking at all the other peoples talking among each other. Lizzie's first class is without her best friends, that's why she is sitting alone.  
  
Lizzie took out paper and a lead pencil and set it on her desk. She looked at the front door and saw a tall, dark hair guy. She couldn't keep her eyes of him. He sat next To Lizzie, "Hi, what's your name?" He said in a deep voice "L.Lizzie McGuire." "Nice to meet you Lizzie. My name is Jake Sanders III." "Nice to meet you Jake." "So you're a freshmen?" Lizzie said. "No, I'm a sophomore. And you are a freshmen?" "Yeah, I'm a little nervous." "There's nothing to be nervous about. With a face like yours, you'll fit right in." Lizzie smiled at Jake as he was saying hey to almost all the teens in the class.  
  
From what Lizzie could tell from her first impression of Jake was that he is popular and a total hottie. As the bell rang, Mr. Diggs walked in smiling, "Well, it is a lovely day to start off a new year. Ms. McGuire I am up here." All the students turned to look at Lizzie who started to get red of embarrassment.  
  
"Today, you will learn and relearn the story of Romeo and Juliet. We will even do a school play. Tryouts will be held tomorrow afternoon school. Lizzie looked at Jake and Jake looked back at Lizzie smiling.  
  
At lunch Lizzie found Gordo and Miranda sitting and talking. "Oh my gosh Miranda I so met the hottest guy." Lizzie said with hearts in her eyes. "Lizzie, tell the details. What's his name first of all?" "His name is Jake Torres III. And he is a sophomore." "A sophomore, I'm impressed." "So Miranda did you meet anyone?" "Yeah actually, a girl named Ashley, she is so into the things I like. We practically have the same style. She just moved here and she's a freshmen also." "Cool. Gordo?" "No, but since I'll be joining Directors Club, I'll be sure to meet someone."  
  
Lizzie got in line to get her lunch. She was purchasing it until there was a problem. The lunch costs $1.75 and Lizzie only brought a dollar. From behind Jake gave the lunch lady the 75 cents. "Thanks Jake, I'll pay you back." "There's no need Lizzie. Hey do you want to sit with me and my friends?" Lizzie looked at Miranda and Gordo then to Jake's smiling face, "Sure, just give me a second." "Sure." Lizzie walked to Miranda and Gordo, "Guys, I am going to sit with Jake!" "Really oh my gosh, what are you waiting for? Go on." Miranda said sounding excited as Lizzie did. Lizzie took her lunch and sat down next to Jake.  
  
Through the whole day a lot of people has been saying hey to Lizzie. She started to feel like high school is now her best friend.  
  
In Lizzie's last class of the day she had a really mean teacher named Ms. Harper. She gave out piles of homework on the first day. The best part of it was that she had her best friends in that class. Miranda next to Lizzie and Gordo sat in front of Lizzie. All during Ms. Harper's class they were passing notes. Lizzie was telling them about her lunch date with Jake. Miranda was freaking out about it more then Lizzie was.  
  
The day ended peacefully. She got home and saw Matt laying his head on table. "So what's wrong with you dweeb?" Lizzie asked laughing. "I was humiliated at school today. I don't ever want to go back." "Why, what happened?" "Malina broke up with me at lunch, I didn't want her to yell it out to the whole world." "Well, I had the best day. I can't wait to go back tomorrow." 


	4. The Good and the Very Bad

That night Lizzie didn't have any time to talk to her friends on the phone or even hang out with them. She had to get finished with all the homework that has been assigned. Ms. Harper was her algebra teacher, that is Lizzie's least favorite subject and the hardest to cope with.  
  
The phone rang unexpectedly. Lizzie just stared at it thinking about Jake. Jake was older then her and more wiser. He is popular and a really fun person to be around. "Lizzie, the phone is for you!" Lizzie's mom shouted from downstairs. Lizzie jumped off her bed and quickly picked up the phone, "Hello?" Lizzie said holding her breath to see who would respond. Suddenly Miranda's voice sounded, "So how did it go?" "How did what go?" "You know, eating lunch at the popular table. You know that's going to boost your reputation." "I was not eating at the popular table." "You were too, I saw the cheer leaders at the end of the same table you were sitting at." "No way! Well Jake is amazing. I never thought he is so kind and funny. I like him a lot. You know I have him in my first class." "That is so cool Lizzie. I have to seriously find me a guy. I can't always be seen hanging around with Gordo. So what did you and Jake talk about?" "Since there is a Romeo and Juliet play coming up I am going to try out for Juliet and Jake said that he will try Romeo. If we make it, I can't wait to kiss him." "Lucky you, do you think he will become your boyfriend?" "No way, but there's a 50% chance. I'll talk to you later ok. There is still a ton of homework that won't finish itself." "Ok, bye." "Bye." Lizzie hung up the phone and instead of homework she practiced addition lines for the play.  
  
"I remember doing this with Frankie." Lizzie said to herself looking at the piece of paper. "What oh my gosh! I don't believe this!" Lizzie shouted. Her mom and dad came barging through the door, "What is it honey?" "I am trying out for the school play and the addition thingy is the kissing scene. What am I going to do?" "There is no way that your going to kiss a guy!" Lizzie's dad cut in. "What's wrong with kissing?" Lizzie's mom said facing her husband. "Well I think she is too young." "She needs to experience it sometime in her life. I mean she's in high school and hasn't got her first kiss yet." "I just don't approve." Lizzie started getting mad at them. Talking about her like she doesn't exist, "When do I get a say in this?" Lizzie's mom and dad faced her with a light expression on their faces. "Well, it's just acting." Lizzie said calmly her head suddenly becoming blank with what to say. "I want to do it." Lizzie pushed her parents out of her room and resumed coolness.  
  
At school the next day she saw Jake enter the room. Lizzie got the dreamy eyes as he sat down beside her, "So are you trying out for Romeo and Juliet?" Lizzie almost fainted when he spoke. "Yeah I am. Are you still trying out?" "I wouldn't miss it." With those words said class began.  
  
"So who will be coming after school today to try out for a part of this years theatrical?" Mr. Diggs asked looking around. Lizzie raised her hand and so did many of the other girls. Lizzie started getting nervous because some of them had a more Britney Spears figure then she did. "I'm glad to see so many of you interested in this. I know that it will turn out fantastic."  
  
Class ended and Lizzie walked to her locker and found a note. At first she was excited thinking it was from Jake but she was very wrong. She read the note that said 'STAY AWAY' Lizzie trashed it before showing to Miranda and Gordo. She didn't want them to get worried that Lizzie was already having threatening notes on the second day of high school.  
  
Through the rest of the day she panicked. Always looking around to see who was giving her evil glares of hatred. But it was now time for tryouts. Lizzie fixed her hair and did her make up before going into the auditorium. "I'm ready. Please let me make." Lizzie crossed her fingers and met up with Jake in the hall. They walked together to the auditorium, "So are you nervous Lizzie?" Lizzie started into his dark brown eyes, "Yes, very. I haven't had much acting experience. I am more of the writer kind of person. In junior high I gave advice to people." "That sounds very interesting. I am the actor kind of person." Lizzie smiled as Jake opened the door for her. 


	5. Auditions

Lizzie and Jake walked down the long aisle towards the stage. In Lizzie's head it felt like she was getting married. Lizzie daydreamed about it, holding a bouquet of white roses in a white wedding dress. Jake lifting up her veil and leaning in to give her a. "Lizzie are you ok?" Lizzie opened her eyes to meet Jake's eyes, "huh?" "Are you ok? You started giggling helplessly." "Just nervous."  
  
Mr. Diggs was standing on the stage over looking all the seated students who are planning to try out. "Ok I will call your name and since you previously told me what you wanted to play, I have made a list for who you will audition with so will Jake and. Lizzie please show us what you got." Lizzie looked at Jake who sitting beside her. Lizzie got up thinking in her head that she doesn't want to kiss the man of her dreams in front of a large crowd of older people.  
  
Lizzie followed Jake up the steps onto the stage. Lizzie looked at all the eyes staring. She started to sweat, let alone almost having a heart attack. Ok just get this over with. Lizzie kept telling herself in her head. But who is going to make the first move. I just can't stand there and make him come to me. I have to come to him. But the guy always makes the first move. I am so confused. Lizzie was looking in Jake's eyes and Jake was looking in Lizzie's. Lizzie had no control to what she was doing. At the same time Jake and Lizzie made connection for 5 seconds. After that Lizzie took a deep breath as she walked off the stage followed by Jake.  
  
"Thank you every one you were magnificent, the results will be posted on Monday. I want to wish you all good luck. And once you have found out what part you are playing come straight here and we can begin the practicing. Thank you all and now you can go home. Have a good weekend." Lizzie got up and faced Jake, "That was interesting." "Yeah, you are." Lizzie stared and took another deep breath. Keep cool and don't get all smiley. Lizzie could feel her heart beat even faster and faster. "So Jake. I guess I'll head home now." "Do you want me to walk you home or something? Since I have nothing planned for today." "That would be great."  
  
"So have you been acting your whole life?" Lizzie asked very interested how he came to be. "Yeah. I have been acting since I was 3. It's really fun." "You were really great. You audition was. I mean Mr. Diggs kept calling your name. So I just know that you're going to get the part." "Stop it, your making me blush. You were amazing. I hope you get the role as Juliet." Lizzie looked down at her feet laughing.  
  
Gordo was behind Lizzie and Jake spying on their conversation. "So Lizzie, you seem like a really great person." "Thanks, so do you. I haven't hung out with anyone who is as open to me like you are. My best friends are, but that's different, I've know them practically my whole life and I've only know you for two days." "In my 8th grade year I was voted best personality. Were you voted for anything?" I tried to be best dressed. I didn't make it, you know the cheerleaders get everything." "Yeah."  
  
Jake walked Lizzie to the front door of her house and gave her a kiss on the cheek; "I'll see you later." "Yeah, see you later." Lizzie slowly walked to her room dying inside of happiness. Lizzie closed her door behind her and jumped on her bed and slept through the rest of the day forgetting about doing her homework. 


	6. The After Talk

THIS CHAPTER MAY BE VERY SHORT BUT IT MIGHT BE VERY GOOD!!! PLZ REVIEW!!!! THANKX!!! CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES!!! ^_^ ^_^  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
That day the ringing phone has been endless. Lizzie like always didn't get much sleeping done. She stammered downstairs into the kitchen, "Why won't anyone pick up the phone?" Lizzie shouted in a high pitch voice. Lizzie's mom turned around, "Honey, It's Gordo, he says it's urgent that you talk to him. He wants to know what's the deal with this new guy Jake." "Fine whatever I'll him back." "Lizzie are you going to tell me who Jake is?" "He's this new guy I met at school. We both tried out for the play, and I think I like him." "Lizzie you like someone or you don't. But if you start going steady with him, I want to meet him. You know bring him here for dinner. That sort of thing." "Why?" "I want to get to him. See if he seems right for you." "He is. Now if you excuse me, I have to explain this all to Gordo before he has a cow and calls again."  
  
Lizzie stomped up the stairs to her room and slamming the door. (Her phone starts to ring) Lizzie picks up her phone knowing who is calling, "Hi Gordo, I think you want to know what's the deal with me and Jake right? Well I'm going t." "Lizzie?" "Hello, who's this?" "It's me Jake." Oh my gosh this can't be happening. "Hi Jake, I wasn't expecting you to call." "Yeah well I was getting bored over at my house and wanted to hear a friendly voice." "Heh, so I feel totally stupid now. I blew up in your face thinking you were someone else. I'm sorry." "No, you shouldn't be. So what's new?" "Nothing much, except today I got this strange note that said 'STAY AWAY' do you have any clue who could have given that to me. I am just a freshmen and I already have people hating me." "Your not the only one. Your friend Gordo came up to me after I walked you home and said that I should be nice to you." "Really, Gordo said that to you. I have to go. Bye." Lizzie hung up the phone thinking about Gordo. She wasn't mad or anything, just surprised.  
  
Lizzie picked the phone back up and dialed Gordo's number. "Gordo here, speaking?" "Gordo, it's me Lizzie. My mom said that you wanted me to call you." "Uh.yeah. I wanted to ask you about Jake." "Jake Torres, why?" "Well, do you like him? I mean remember when we went to Rome, and that loser European singer was just using you and ruin Isabella's career. Do you remember?" "Of course. You know he called me before I called you and we talked a bit. I think he really likes me too." "That's nice, I'll let you go now. I have to finish my report. You've answered some of the questions for me. Thanks Lizzie." "N.No problem. See you later." "Yeah. Bye." Lizzie hung up the phone. Since I called Gordo maybe I could catch some Z's now. Lizzie lied down on her bed and fell peacefully asleep. 


	7. New Friend

It is now Sunday, the day before Lizzie is to find out if she got the part of Juliet. That whole morning as soon as she woke up she could only think about Jake kissing her. Sure she could taste his taco lunch, but who is she to complain. Lizzie stared long and hard at the ceiling daydreaming. Matt burst opened her door, "Lizzie! I have an urgent problem that needs consulting!" "What is it porky pine? I'm in the middle of something." "I want Malina back. Again." Lizzie started laughing, "You want advice on how to win someone's heart. Are you sure your talking to the right person? Do you remember me trying to win Ethan's so he could say yes to go to the Sadie's Hawkins Dance?" "Oh, I forgot about that. Anyways forget that. What do I do?" "Hmm.Sweet talk her, then buy her something she really wants. When she's smiling ask her out on a date. Then on the date buy her roses and get her another present and feed her until she'll blow." "But there's just one problem with that." "What is it?" "I am flat broke!" "I suggest asking the parentals." "Right. Thanks Lizzie." Lizzie looked at Matt shocked that he was thanking her.  
  
When Lizzie got hungry she thought of going to the mall and grab a bite, and maybe do some shopping to lift her spirits before results.  
  
"Lizzie honey, when you're ready to come home just call me, ok?" "Alright mom, I'll see you later." Lizzie watched her mom drive away after giving Lizzie $20.  
  
When Lizzie got inside she saw Jake hanging out with some friends. She quickly passed them hoping they wouldn't see her. Her heart froze when she heard Jake calling her name. "Hey Lizzie, come here I want you to meet some of my friends." Lizzie turned around and slowly walked towards them, "Hi, I'm Lizzie." "Hi my name is Cameron." "Lizzie took Cameron's hand, "Nice to meet you." Cameron was tall, slender with brown/red hair. She met the rest of Jake's friends Calvin, Steven, and Jessica. They were all sophomores and juniors. Lizzie felt so young.  
  
"So Lizzie what are you doing here at the mall?" Jake asked in his deep soothing voice. "I'm here to eat and shop. I am so excited about tomorrow. Since the results will be posted for Romeo and Juliet." Before Jake could say anything Cameron bursted out, "You tried out for Romeo and Juliet?" "Yeah." "I remember you, you and Jake were the first act. Well I can tell you that you're not going to get it." "What do you mean?" "Well I tried for it also. And everyone knows that I always get the lead in the theatricals here." "Well, I thought that I would give it a shot." "You better watch your back McGuire." Lizzie looked at Jake sitting beside her, "I'd better go, I didn't mean to intrude on you guys anyway." Lizzie disappeared in a matter of milliseconds.  
  
The whole day at the mall didn't lift her spirits, it damaged her self- esteem. As she was walking out calling her mom, a car stopped in front of her, "Hey Lizzie." Lizzie looked into Jake's eye's and made her feel a tons better. "Hi, I was just on my way out." "Yeah, I know. I was wondering if you wanted a ride home?" "That'd be great thanks." Lizzie opened the door of Jake's dark blue Kia Sportage. "I like your car." Lizzie said breaking the silence. "Thanks, I got it yesterday. Listen, I'm really sorry about Cameron. She's co-captain of the cheerleading squad. So she's like that to almost everyone." "You don't have to apologize. I'm used to it. I mean not like every day I have squads of cheerleaders coming up to me and start barking at me." "I get it." "I do have this one girl. We used to be friends but now, now. It's like we were never best friends. We didn't hang out together and gossip and everything. Things are different and I'm just trying to live my life as best as I can." "I didn't know you felt like this." "You never asked." "Well, here's your stop. I'll see you at school." "Yeah, you too." Lizzie opened the car door and gave Jake one more smile. Then quickly walked up to her home. 


	8. The Loss

HEYS!!! I HPE THAT YOU ARE ENJOYING MY STORY SO FAR!!! REVIEW PLZ!!! AND IF YOU WANT CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES THAT I'M WORKING ON!! THANKX!! ::GIVES YOU A BIG HUG:: READ ON!!!!!...LiL SnoopY  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _ As Lizzie was closing the door her mom walked in, "What are you doing home!" "What do you mean?" "I mean I didn't pick you up!" "Sorry, you don't have to yell. But Jake gave me a ride home." "And you didn't bother to invite him in?" "I will next time. Can I go up stairs?" "You haven't eaten here in a long time. Your always busy now," "Mom, I'm in high school. You'll be seeing a lot less of me now." "Alright. Oh, before I forget Matt came home today happier then usual." "Really why?" "He probably bought something." "How can he. He's broke." "I gave him $30. He said it was a life threatening thing." "Really. Well I'm going to go to see Matt." "That's so sweet, you two are getting along." "I just have mercy on the little weasel."  
  
Lizzie walked up the stairs to Matt's room. Knock Knock. "Matt! Are you in there?" "Coming. What do you want?" "Well how did it go with Malina?" "I gave her a snowball and bought her lunch. We're cool now." "Did you ask her out?" "No!" "Well, now some other guy is going to ask her if you don't make the first move. Call her up and ask her." "Well, take your own advice. About that Jake guy." "How do you know about Jake?" "Duh, I read your diary." "You read my.Wait I don't have a diary." "I heard kids talking about you two kids." "How did Jake and I end up the topic of your school?" "I don't know." "What ever, I'm going. I need to catch up with Miranda."  
  
Lizzie set her purse on her bed and picked up the phone, "Hello, Miranda." Lizzie asked questionably. "Oh hey Lizzie. Long time since we last talked." "Yeah well, I've been busy with.stuff." "Me too. You know I made cheerleading." "Really, oh my gosh I am so happy for you." "Thanks Lizzie, but you know, I thought that you were going to be there." "I forgot, could you forgive me?" "I guess. So where were you?" "Auditions." "Well, did you make it?" "I don't know, but I will know tomorrow." "I glad." "So are you like best friends again with Kate?" "That's what I have been wanting to talk to you about. See now that I'm on the squad, things will be different." "How different will they be?" "Well, Kate expects me to live up to her standards. So I can't be seen with any uncool people." "Have you told Gordo this?" "No, so I'll go now. I have to tell him." "Miranda, you can't leave. We're best friends. We can relate with each to her. I don't want to lose that." "Sorry Lizzie. Maybe hanging out with Jake will be a good thing. He's popular, you hang out with him, then you become popular and we're friends again." "Yeah, sure. I'll let you tell Gordo now." Lizzie hung up the phone starting to cry on the sleeves of her sweater. "This can't be happening. My life is changing so much since I started high school. I wish that I could go back to my middle school years when I was afraid of high school." Lizzie ran to her bed and cried some more into her pillow. 


	9. Digital Bean

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! I AM HOPING THAT I AM NOT MAKING THE STORY MORE BORING AS I GO ON!!! R/R PLZ!!!  
  
LiL SnoopY ____________________________________________________________________ Lizzie's mom walked into Lizzie's room, "Lizzie honey, are you alright? Matt told me he could hear something coming from your room. Do you want to tell me what happened?" "I called Miranda to talk and she told me she made cheerleading." "That doesn't sound so bad." "That's not all, Then Miranda told me that Kate didn't want Miranda to be seen with any uncool people like me. So now we can't be friends and it's not fair. And don't tell me that life is unfair because I know it isn't." "Well, talk to Kate and reason with her." "No, I am not talking to Kate. Mom I need time by myself. Can you leave?" "Alright, do you want me to call you for dinner?" "No." "I'll bring it up to then, ok?" "Alright." Lizzie sat up in her bed Looking around her room.  
  
That whole day Lizzie looked through her scrapbook of her memories. Ok, if Miranda can't be my friend because she'll become popular, then I'll just hang out with Jake and his friends more. Lizzie kept on thinking that, but didn't want to try and be friends with Cameron, she seemed to mean and wouldn't relate.  
  
An hour later Lizzie's mom opened the door and set Lizzie's dinner on her desk, "Are you ok?" "Yeah mom, I'm fine. I just need a little more time to be by myself. So when I go to school it will seem like none of this never happened. I don't want to act weird around Jake." "I understand. I'll leave now." Lizzie looked at the plate of dinner her mom brought and it was stroganoff. I hate that stuff. I'm going to go somewhere and get some real food. Lizzie changed her clothes and wiped the tears. On her way out of her room she grabbed her purse and left the house.  
  
(At Digital Bean) Lizzie made her way to the counter, "I would like a strawberry shake and some pizza." "That will be $4.85." Lizzie handed the money to the lady at the counter and took a seat. Lizzie's eyes wandered around the area scanning to see anyone, then she spotted Miranda hanging with Kate and Clair. Oh my gosh, act cool and act like you just didn't see Miranda having fun with Kate and Clair. She did not just ditch me for them. Lizzie started to think back that this wasn't the first time Miranda ditched Lizzie to hang with Kate. This will pass. We'll be friends before this year is over.  
  
The lady that was at the counter came over to Lizzie and gave her her order. Lizzie started stuffing her face into pizza while staring over at Miranda. I should go over there and talk to her and tell Kate that she can't split up the best friendship in the world. But then there's Clair whose 10x worse then Kate. Maybe I should call Miranda. But what if Kate is over at her house when I call. Then I'll talk to her at school, but then she's friends with Kate, meaning she'll be hanging around Kate. Lets face it, Miranda can't be my friend. Lizzie couldn't stop talking in her mind. She just thought of ways to talk to Miranda to get her to stop cheerleading. I should have been at tryouts, but then I wouldn't have gotten to kiss Jake.  
  
Lizzie's mind kept switching from subject to subject. (Someone tapping Lizzie on the shoulder) Lizzie turned around and saw the familiar face of Cameron's. "Lizzie, can we talk?" Cameron said sounding pissed. "Lizzie I don't want to be enemies with you, but are you good friends with Jake?" "Yeah, I can tell him things I can't with anyone else/. Why?" "This may sound familiar nut stay away. I'm warning you. And don't take that threat wrong. I'm just looking out for you." "Yeah, whatever." "So Miranda was your friend huh?" "How'd you know?" "I have my sources. They told me the whole story. You know Jake's here." "Really! Where?" "Sitting with Miranda." Lizzie turned around and saw Jake hanging with Miranda and the rest of the cheerleaders. "I didn't know he knew Miranda." "Well Lizzie, he has his sources too. I'll see you at school." "Right."  
  
Lizzie got up and walked over to Jake, "Jake, funny running into you here." "Oh, Lizzie I didn't know you were here." "Funny how we see each other a lot." Then Kate spoke up, "Lizzie, you don't belong here. I suggest you.Leave." "But I'm talking to my friend here." "Your friend? If your talking about Jake then your wrong." Lizzie looked at Jake, "Fine I'll go."  
  
Lizzie turned on her heel and walked away. "Lizzie! Wait up!" Lizzie turned again, "Jake don't bother. I have to go." "Don't believe what Kate says. She's full of trash." "Alright I believe you. I need to be getting home. It's late." "Bye then, see you at school." "Yeah, bye." Lizzie took the bus home and ran to her room. And amazingly she got enough sleep for energy to get through the next day. 


	10. Anticipation

I BET YALL ARE WONDERING IF SHE GOT THE PART!!! I'M JUST STRETCHING IT FOR YOU TO SWEAT IT OUT!!! HAHAHA!!!!!! PLZ READ AND REVIEW!!! THANKX!!!!!!!  
  
LiL SnoopY- check out my other stories _____________________________________________________________________  
  
Lizzie woke up ten minutes late. She jumped out of bed and ran downstairs, "Why didn't anyone wake me up! Don't you realize what time it is? I'm going to be late!" Lizzie's mom walked up to her and gave her a hug to calm her down; "Lizzie I just thought that you needed some more time to rest. Besides school doesn't start in 20 minutes, you'll be fine." "Mom, I don't have time to do my hair. The results for Romeo and Juliet are today. If I get the part then I need to look good when people congratulate me." "Don't work, your curling iron is heating in the bathroom, go get ready." "Thanks mom." Lizzie ran upstairs in a happier mood then she was yesterday.  
  
Lizzie ran to the bathroom and picked up the curling iron and started doing her hair. "Lizzie, hurry up! I'll drive you to school today!" Lizzie heard her mom shout from the bottom of the stairs. Lizzie ran out of the bathroom in search for the perfect outfit to wear. She found a long denim skirt and a shirt that said attitude with three chains going around the collar of the shirt.  
  
Lizzie ran downstairs grabbed her bag, homework, and a piece of toast and was out the door. They were driving behind the bur and Lizzie saw Miranda and Kate sitting together in the back seat. Of course Miranda got window seat and Kate totally ignoring her. "Mom, I can't believe Kate. She says for Miranda to ignore me then she goes and ignores Miranda. Kate is such a derk." "Now Lizzie calling people names is not the way to go." "Mom, I'm not hurting anyone." "Well, still. It might come back to you." Lizzie stared at Miranda through the whole drive to school.  
  
"Lizzie.." "Mom, I'm not going to need a ride home." "Ok, sorry." Lizzie quickly walk inside the school when the bell rang. Great, I don't have time to see if I got the part. Lizzie had a mad expression on her face as she went on the homeroom.  
  
Lizzie took her usual seat in the back of the class beside Jake. "So Lizzie, did you get the part?" "I don't know, I didn't have time to check." "Me either, I was busy with something." "Another hour of suffering by not knowing what I have been dying to know all weekend." "I know what you mean." Mr. Diggs walked up to both of them, "Since you two won't stop talking about whatever is so interesting, please share it with the class." Jake stood up and walked to the front of the class. Mr. Diggs watched Jake in amazement. "Ok, what me and Lizzie were talking about was if we got the part in Romeo and Juliet. But we both we caught up in something else and didn't have time to check. Thanks." Jake took his seat. "That very interesting, Jake." Mr. Diggs said lowering his glasses. Lizzie leaned towards Jake, "That was so crazy." "I am crazy." "Yeah, you are." Lizzie leaned back to her seat and gave a quick smiling glace at Jake and laughed. 


	11. Results

THIS IS WHAT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!!!! DOES LIZZIE GET THE PART AS JULIET? HMM. READ AND REVIEW PLZ!!!!! ENJOY!!!1  
  
LiL SnoopY _______________________________________________________________________ The bell rang and Lizzie gathered her things as fast as she could and flew out the door. Lizzie speedily walked down the hall to the auditorium. Lizzie looked at the paper taped on the wall and took a step forward. She ran her finger down looking for who plays Juliet. She found the name Juliet and ran her finger across.Cameron. Jake caught up with her, "So did you get the part?" "No, Cameron did. She told me that she would get the part." "Well, hey! I got the part of Romeo." "I'm really happy for you." "Thanks Lizzie." "Do you want to go out after school for a celebration?" "Sure, why not." "Great. See-ya later."  
  
While Lizzie was walking to lunch she ran into Cameron, "Lizzie, hi. Shame that you didn't get the part. I told you that you wouldn't get it. Oh, and Jake invited me to come with you and him for a celebration dinner. We'll pick you up at six sharp, be ready." Cameron walked away with an evil grin on her face. I can't believe Jake invited her.  
  
Lizzie continued on to the cafeteria with a disappointed look on her face. "Lizzie over here." Lizzie smiled as she walked over to Jake. "Jake hi, why did you invite Cameron?" "She's my friend and she got the part of Juliet." "I'll be right back, I need to get my lunch." Lizzie stood up and got in line. While waiting she looked around and Miranda was sitting with Kate of course. She looked at the deserted end of the cafeteria and saw Gordo having a table all to himself.  
  
Lizzie paid for her lunch and walked over to Gordo, "Hi Gordo." "Lizzie, what are you doing here?" "It's been a long time since we talked face to face. So did Miranda tell you about her making cheerleading?" "Yeah, she's popular, you got yourself a new boyfriend. This was how my first day of high school was when you guys were still in junior high. I am destined to be alone." "No your not Gordo." "Even Larry has some one to sit with and be friends with." "Well maybe if you just talk to someone." "Lizzie, don't feel sorry for me. Go back to Jake. The trio is now nothing." Gordo got up and walked out of the cafeteria. Lizzie sat next to Jake feeling horrible inside.  
  
"So Lizzie are we still on for this afternoon?" Jake looked at Lizzie smiling, "Sure, why not." "You know you could still come to rehearsals." "I'll come. I wouldn't mind watching you rehearse." "So, I saw the episode of you and Gordo. What's his problem?" "He's just bummed. Things right now are crazy. I thought he wanted to talk about it, but he didn't. He blew up in my face." "I'm sorry." "Yeah, my too." 


	12. The Boring Drive There

OK THIS CHAPTER MAY BE VERY BORING!!! SORRY!! I JUST WANTED A DIFFERENT CHAPTER FOR WHEN THEY ARE AT THE RESTAURAT!!! I THOUGHT IT WAS BORING MYSELF!!!  
  
LiL SnoopY _______________________________________________________________________ Lizzie got home and went to the kitchen. "Hi mom." "Hi honey, did you get the part?" "Not exactly, but tonight Jake, his friend, and I are going to go have a celebration dinner. Is that ok?" "Of course, that sounds like fun." "Great, I'm going to get ready." "Alright, so you're not going to eat dinner home again?" "No, give to Matt or the dog." "We don't have a dog." "Really, well we should get one." Lizzie ran upstairs to her room to get ready.  
  
Lizzie put on a red, spaghetti strap dress that goes down past her knees. Lizzie walked back downstairs, "Mom, how do I look?" "You look so beautiful. Wait a minute.you're not going on a date are you?" "Of course not, I told you it's a dinner with Jake and one of his friends." "Ok."  
  
Lizzie checked her watch, five fifty-five; they'll be here soon. "Come on." Lizzie said started talking to herself. Knock Knock. Lizzie opened the door and saw Jake's smiling face, "Hi Jake." "Hi Lizzie. You look great." "Thanks, do you want to come in? My mom wants to meet you." "Sure." Lizzie's mom came walking towards the door, "Hello, you must be Jake. Lizzie talks about you a lot." Lizzie looked down on the floor. "Ok, mom. Well we should be going now." "You kids have fun." Jake waved at Lizzie's mom, "Bye Mrs. McGuire." Lizzie's mom closed the door behind them.  
  
"So Lizzie, I like your mom." "Thanks, she can be, strange." Jake opened the door for Lizzie; she had to sit in the back. "Thanks Jake." Cameron, who is in the front seat, looked back at Lizzie. "Hi Lizzie, nice to see you again." "You too. So where are we going to go?" Jake closed the door when he sat down, "Well, I've wanted to go Le Café. What do you guys thinks." "Sounds great." Lizzie and Cameron said together then exchanged evil looks.  
  
The drive there was pretty boring to Lizzie. She sat in the backseat watching and listening to Jake and Cameron talking about the play. "Oh Jake, you're so funny." Cameron said flirting with him. Spare me. Jake looked back at Lizzie, "So, are you having fun?" "Yeah, a blast." "Well, we're here." "Great, I'm starving." They all got out of the car and walked inside.  
  
"This place looks cozy." Lizzie said walking around. "Yeah, it's a new place." Jake said taking Lizzie and Cameron's hand.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
I TOLD YA THAT IT WAS BORING!!! LiL SnoopY 


	13. At The Restaurant

HEYS!!! I REALY HOPE THAT YOU GUYS LIKE THE STORY!!! WITH SOME CHAPTERS I'M JUST LOSING INSPIRATION!!!! SO KEEP ON READING!!!  
  
LiL SnoopY ___________________________________________________________________________ Jake led them to a cozy couch in the corner of Le Café. Lizzie sat down beside Jake, "This place is cool. I wonder why I've never seen this place before." A tall thin, tanned woman approached their table, "Hello, if you guys didn't know, my daughter here is Cameron. She told me that you all might be coming here. So what will it be?" Lizzie, Jake and Cameron looked at each other, "Carrot cake for each of us will be fine mom, thanks." Cameron said as Jake and Lizzie were still looking through the small menu. "Three carrot cakes coming up."  
  
"Cameron, your mom seems nice." Lizzie said trying to be nice to Cameron. "Thanks, Lizzie." "No problem." Cameron's mom came back carrying three plates with carrot cake on each, "There you go, enjoy." "Mom, can you get us each a margarita? Thanks." "Alright."  
  
Lizzie picked up her fork and took a small portion of her carrot cake and tasted it, "This is really good. My mom should so start baking this often." Cameron's come came back with a tray and set the glasses of margarita by each of them. Jake took his glass and moved it closer to him, "So Lizzie have you ever drank a margarita?" "Not exactly. There's a first for everything." "Yeah, so do you want to share? One glass for you might be much for you." Lizzie took the straw out of her cup and put it in Jake's. "Sure, why not." Cameron stared at Lizzie and Jake sharing a drink. The Cameron grabbed Lizzie's arm and pulled her up to the bathroom.  
  
"Lizzie, you need to stop before you get hurt." "Well, you obviously are jealous that me and Jake seem to have more chemistry." "That's not it. He used to be my boyfriend, but I broke up with him." "Why would you do that? Jake is the perfect guy." "He may seem like that. Just get away and leave us." "I think that you should leave us if you know what's good for you." "Now what is a small little freshmen going to do to me?" "Forget it, I'm outie." "Like it should be." "Just tell me, why do you try so hard to keep Jake and I apart?" "That's confidential. Now go!" Lizzie walked out of the bathroom and walked to Jake.  
  
"Jake, I want to leave, and I want you to come with me." "But what about Cameron?" "She can get a ride with her mom. Come on. Please?" "Alright, just let me pay and leave the tip." Jake lied down $10.00, "That should cover it." Lizzie and Jake ran out of Le Café and jumped into his car.  
  
"So are you going to tell me what happened in the bathroom?" "We got in a fight. That's all." "What about?" "Girl stuff." "Really like what." "You." "Why would you guys fight over me?" "Personal things that I'd rather not say." "Well then, where too?" "Your place, I want to meet your family, it's not too much trouble." "Alright, but they can be a little, strange." "That's ok, my family is strange also." "Alright."  
  
There was a long silence in the car, "So.Lizzie, are you still going to go to rehearsals?" "I think so. I wouldn't mind watching it before its opening night. When do you guys actually perform it in front of a real audience?" "In two months." "Two Months! That's like not a lot of time to practice and then there are the props. I'm impressed." "Well, this isn't junior high anymore. When it comes to these things, you have to be serious about it." "Jake, do you like Cameron?" "We had our thing." "Did she break up with you?" "No, I broke up with her." "That's not what she told me." "Cameron is a liar." "Alright, calm down. Sorry that I mentioned it. So why did you break up with her?" "Lizzie, I don't want to start. Especially to you." "Sorry again." "Were here." __________________________________________________________________ REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!  
  
LiL SnoopY 


	14. Jake's House

HOPE THAT YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!!! IT'S ONE OF THE LONGEST SO FAR!!! I DID SOME FAST TYPING!!! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!  
  
LiL SnoopY __________________________________________________________________________ Jake led Lizzie inside. Lizzie looked around the yard, fountains, green grass, colorful flowers, trees and a Zen Garden. "Wow! Jake this is beautiful. Oh my gosh! You live in a mansion! I would so love to live in your house!" Jake took Lizzie through the large white doors in the front. As you enter there are large statues with two staircases circling up. "You have it made here!" "Yeah, life can be sweet when you have a crib like this." "So where are your parents?" "They might be upstairs working or something." "Cool, so can I have a tour of your house. I so want to live in a place like this when I grow up." "You can." Lizzie smiled at Jake, "So what do your parents do for a living?" "Well, my dad is a doctor and my mom is a lawyer." "Professional jobs. So will you follow in their footsteps?" "Yeah, in my dad. I want to save peoples lives." "That is so great." "What do you want to be?" "Well in Rome I got to sing for a really big crowd, a concert. I really enjoyed that, so maybe become a singer." "Can you sing for me?" "Maybe some other time." "Ok, well let's go outside and check out the pool." "Ok." Lizzie followed Jake outside.  
  
They got outside and there was a large pool with rocks and waterfalls everywhere. "Your house is like my dream home." "It took my parents a couple of moths to afford is." "Months, it would take my parents years to just get this pool." "Take a jump." "At night? Are you serious?" " "Sure why not?" "I'll take a rain check." "So do you want to go upstairs now?" "That's what I've been waiting for." Jake took her hand and they ran inside and up the marble stairs.  
  
Jake's mom came out a room on the left, "Oh hi Jake. You brought home another girl? And what's this one's name?" "Her name is Lizzie McGuire." "It's nice to meet you Lizzie McGuire." Lizzie stared at Jake's mom suspiciously, "Nice to meet you too Mrs. Torres." I'm just another girl. He's been bringing home other? "I'll leave you two now. I have a really big case that I just have to crack before tomorrow." "Good luck mom." Jake's mom gave one last smile and went back into the room. Lizzie looked at Jake confused, "That was strange."  
  
"So let's go meet my dad." Jake's mom came back out of the room again, "Jake, your dad is working over time again. He's not here." And she walked back into the room closing the door shut. "Ok, Lizzie, let's check out my room." "Alright." Let's get this over with. Jake opened the door to his room and closed it when Lizzie in the middle of her room. "It's nice, lots of technology." "Thanks." "It's as big as mine and Matt's room put together." "Whose Matt?" "My dork head brother. No need to worry." "Then I won't."  
  
Lizzie sat down on Jake's black leather couch in front of the flat screen television. "I have to say you have it made." Jake sat down next to Lizzie, "Lizzie, I really like you." Lizzie stared into his deep brown eyes, "I really like you too Jake." Jake leaned towards Lizzie and started kissing her. I can't believe what I'm doing. This doesn't feel right. But I am just so in love with him. Jake started to put his arm down her dress. Lizzie pushed him away, "What are you doing?" "Lizzie I thought you liked me?" "I do. I want to go home now." Lizzie walked to the door and ran downstairs looking for the phone.  
  
Lizzie ran into the kitchen and picked up the phone to call her mom but she got the answering machine, "Mom, it's me Lizzie, I'm headed home right now. Be there in a while." Lizzie hung up the phone and Jake was waiting for her by the front door, "Let's go." Lizzie walked out of the door towards his car and got in, "Jake what were you doing?" "I told you that I liked you." "So that doesn't explain what you were doing." "I should have known." "Should have known what?" "That your still mommies little girl." "You just caught me at a bad time. Maybe when I'm older." "Whatever, let's just get you home." The ride to her house was a silent one.  
  
Jake stopped his car in front of her house, "I'll see you at school." Jake gave her one last kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you later." Lizzie got out and walked up to her house and ran up to her room without looking at her mom who was at the top of the stairs. Lizzie locked the door and jumped onto her bed crying again. Lizzie's mom started knocking on the door. Lizzie wiped her tears away and opened the door. "So, how did it go?" "It was fine." "Do you want to tell me what happened?" "We ate and Jake gave me a tour of his house, big and beautiful. That's all." "Well, time for you to go to bed." Lizzie changed out of her dress and she cried herself to sleep that night. I miss Gordo and Miranda so much. 


	15. Frustration

The next morning, Lizzie's mom slowly opened Lizzie's bedroom door and walked quietly towards Lizzie. Her mom softly shakes her awake, "Lizzie, honey time to wake up." Lizzie opened her eyes, "Lizzie! What's wrong with your eyes?" Lizzie shot up in her bed and grabbed her mirror that was on her lamp stand. Lizzie stared at her image, "They are so red and puffy! Mom, what am I going to do, I have to go to school?" "I'll get you some eyes drops, soak your face in cold water to get the swelling down." Lizzie jumped off her bed and ran to the bathroom, filled the sink with cold water and dipped her face down into it.  
  
Two minutes later Lizzie's mom opened the door of Lizzie's room and walked over to Lizzie, who was peacefully sleeping. Lizzie's mom gave her a little shake to wake her up. Lizzie opened her eyes, "Lizzie! Oh my goodness, what's wrong?" "What do you mean what's wrong?" "Your eyes are red and puffy!" "No way!" Lizzie grabbed her portable mirror that was on her lamp stand. "AHHHH! Mom what am I going to do? There is no way I am going to school looking like this!" "Ok, go to the bathroom and soak your face in cold water so the swelling can go down.. I'll go get eye drops."  
  
Lizzie jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. She quickly turned the knob and the cold water cam rushing down. Lizzie clogged the drain and watched the water fill the sink. Once filled Lizzie took a deep breath and stuck her face into the water. A couple minutes later her mom came into the bathroom carrying a bottle of eye drops. "Lizzie." Lizzie's mom tapped her on the shoulder. Lizzie raised her head above the cold water, "Did you find it?" "Yes, now tilt your head back so I could put then in." Lizzie did as she was told and her mom squeezed one drop in each eye. Lizzie looked back into the mirror, "This better work." "Go get dressed." Lizzie walked back to her room to change.  
  
After she changed she walked over to her mirror, "Ok, back to normal." Lizzie gave a sigh of great relief. Lizzie's mom walked over to the bottom of the stairs, "Lizzie, the bus will be here soon! Hurry up!" Lizzie grabbed her things and ran downstairs, "Bye mom." Lizzie gave her mom a kiss and ran out the door.  
  
When Lizzie got to the bus stop she saw Gordo standing alone. Lizzie approached him slowly, "Gordo, long time no see." "Lizzie, what are you doing?" "Talking to you. Since Miranda has left us doesn't mean that you and me have to leave each other." "Lizzie, you left me and Miranda. Miranda left me." "I didn't leave anyone. Just because I hang out with Jake a lot doesn't mean that I left you guys." "I heard someone say my name." Lizzie turned around and saw Jake. "Jake, this isn't the time." She rolled her eyes and turned back to Gordo, but when she did Gordo disappeared. "Jake, look what you did." "I didn't do anything." "You chased Gordo away." "He's a loser, just forget about him." "He's my friend and no, I can't forget about him." "Calm down, look I'm sorry for last night. I should have known that you are still a kid." "I wish that you would stop calling me a kid." Lizzie walked away from Jake looking for Gordo, but before she could finish her search the bus arrived.  
  
Lizzie got on the bus and sat alone. Every now and then she would look back to Miranda and also see if Gordo was around. For the first time in my life I truly feel like I'm alone. I have to get to the bottom of why Gordo is mad at me. I so did not leave him and Miranda for Jake. I can't believe Jake is talking to me as if last night did not happen. And why does he keep calling me a kid! All Lizzie could think about is how bad her life was going. I am so frustrated! The bus came to a complete stop and all the students unloaded. 


	16. Lizzie Gets The Part

ARE YOU LIKING MY STORY SO FAR?!?!? I REALLY HOPE SO!! ANYWAYZ. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!1  
  
LiL SnoopY  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Lizzie walked down off of the bus looking around for Gordo or anyone she can talk to. Jake walked up behind her, "Lizzie when are we going to talk?" "We're talking right now. So what do you want to say to me?" "I want to tell you that I'm sorry making a move on you last night." "And?" "And for calling you a kid." "I accept your apology. Now I need to go." "Can I walk you to your first class since we have each other?" Lizzie pointed her finger at Jake, "Ok, but listen, never say anything about my friends." "No problem." "Ok, so I'm sorry for totally making a big deal about it." "Hey, if I were you I'd do the same thing." Lizzie grabbed his hand and together they walked to homeroom.  
  
They got into the room and it fell silent. They were all looking at Lizzie, "Have I done something?" Lizzie asked as she was taking her seat. Mr. Diggs walked up to Lizzie, "There has been some unfortunate news." Lizzie looked at Mr. Diggs shocked, "What is it?" "Well, Cameron has dropped out of the part of Juliet." "So. What does that mean?" "We lost our Juliet." "What's that got to do with me?" "She told me something that deals with you, but I would rather not say in class." "So. I don't get it." "You have to take her place." "Why, why me?" "Do you want the part?" "Of course, but why me?" "Well, you were my second choice." "But what about the thing Cameron told you? Did she tell you anything good about me or something bad about me?" "Something bad, but since you were my second choice, I'm sticking with it. Now, let's begin class." Mr. Diggs walked away from Lizzie as she slowly sat down.  
  
Lizzie couldn't understand a word Mr. Diggs was saying. All she was thinking about was what Cameron told him. What could she have told him? I never threatened her to quit the play. I never. The bell rang and Lizzie was still sitting in her desk. Jake bent down to the same height of Lizzie's face, "Lizzie, time to go." "Oh, I must have got lost in my thoughts." "What were you thinking about?" "Cameron and Mr. Diggs." Lizzie picked up her messenger bag and walked with Jake to lunch.  
  
Lizzie got her lunch and sat down next to Jake, "Jake, I haven't seen Cameron all day. Where do you think she is?" "Who cares." "I care, she could be in trouble." "You're over reacting. She's fine." "Whatever." Lizzie ate her lunch in silence just thinking about Cameron again.  
  
The end of the day has finally arrived; Jake came running up to Lizzie's class while she was packing her things up, "Lizzie! Cameron got in a accident!" "What! Is she ok?" "I don't know." "Was this suicide?" "It can't be. Cameron is not like that." "I don't believe it. Do we still have to go to rehearsals?" "We?" "Remember I had to take Cameron's spot?" "Right, I'm not going." "But, Jake. We can go see Cameron afterwards. The play needs us also." "Alright, but afterwards we're going to Cameron's house." "Ok, I'm coming." 


	17. Miranda

SO DO YOU ALL LIKE IT?!?! I HOPE SO!!! ANYWAYZ. LIZZIE MCGUIRE ROCKX!! I AM THINKING OF MAKING ANOTHER STORY AFTER I FINISH THIS ONE!!! YAY 4ME!!! TTYL ~!  
  
LiL SnoopY  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Lizzie and Jake got to the auditorium, there was a large crowd standing outside the doors They pushed themselves through to the front and saw Cameron sitting in a wheel chair, "Cameron, hi. Oh my gosh I was so worried." Jake said giving Cameron a hug. Lizzie watched Jake hug Cameron with such compassion. "Cameron, what happened?" "That's my business, I suggest you stay out of it." "Whatever. Does this have anything to do with last night?" Cameron stared into Lizzie's eyes, "I told you stay out of it." Cameron turned her wheel chair around and Jake followed her into the auditorium.  
  
Lizzie slowly followed them trying not to notice all the stares from the others. Lizzie caught up with Jake, "Looks like she broke her legs." "Yeah, I wonder how." "Well all I know is that she does not want to tell anyone." "Yeah, including you. So don't even try to ask her again." "But as a friend." "Lizzie, your not her friend. I think she's made that clear." "Whatever. I'm trying." "Doesn't sound like it." "What do you mean it doesn't sound like it?" "She called me last night after I dropped you off and told me about the fight you guys had in the bathroom." "Forgive and forget." "She isn't like that." "Well I am. Shows how true of a friend I am." "Lizzie you don't get it." "What's there to get?" "Never mind." "What? I want to know." "Just drop it!"  
  
Lizzie and Jake met up with the rest of the cast for Romeo and Juliet and Mr. Diggs. "Welcome everyone. Ms. Cameron Garcia will be joining us during these rehearsals. Lizzie will be our Juliet if Cameron's legs do not heal in time for the show. So, here is everyone's script, you don't have much time to memorize your parts so I suggest you get started. Follow and understand what it says. That is what you will be doing today. Then tomorrow we will see your progress in scene one. So I'll let you get started. Highlight if necessary." Lizzie looked at the book-like script and started reading.  
  
Lizzie started skimming through the book, this language is so poetic. Wow. After an hour or so Lizzie walked to Jake after looking at her watch, "Parting is such sweet sorrow." "Why are you leaving so early?" "I am going somewhere to talk to someone." "That says a lot. So where are you going and who are you going to talk to?" "I'm going to talk to Miranda, but I don't know where she is." "Try her house." "I could, but someone I dislike might be with her." "You mean Kate?" "You know Kate Sanders?" "Yeah, I thought you already knew." "Guess I just forgot. Well, bye." "Bye." Lizzie gave Jake a small good-bye kiss on his cheek and left the auditorium stuffing the script into her bag.  
  
Lizzie walked all the way to Miranda's house. Knock Knock. Miranda's mom opened the door, "Lizzie, it has been a long time since you came over here." "Well, you know. I've been busy with other things and haven't enough time." "Well come in, Miranda is upstairs in her room." "Is she alone?" "She has a friend with her." "Oh, wonderful." Lizzie walked into their home and walked up to Miranda's room.  
  
Lizzie put her ear to the door to listen. She could hear Miranda's voice, but not the other person's. Lizzie opened the door and saw Kate sitting on Miranda's bed looking through her make up. Kate stood up immediately, "What are you doing here Lizzie?" "I'm here to talk to my friend, Kate." "We're trying to have a party." "What? A party?" "Yeah, a high school party. You are not invited so I think you should leave." "Kate why don't you leave. I need to sort things out." "Whatever." Kate left the room to the basement to prepare.  
  
Miranda looked at Lizzie, "Why are you here?" "I want to know why you're friends with Kate. She's bad news." "Kate is my friend now since I'm a cheerleader." "We've been friends forever and got through everything. This is just a little harder to say I miss you. Gordo has ditched me after you and I feel alone with no one to talk to. I can't call you or look at you. I can't even be your friend, and that hurts." Lizzie started wiping her tears from her eyes, "Miranda, just talk to Kate and explain to her that we can still be friends even though I am not the coolest person in the world." "I can't. Kate is making me become something we both want. I am finally becoming everyone's best friend. I am even runner up for this year pageant. I don't want to give that up." "So you would rather be Ms. No.1 then be my friend. That explains it all. I'm out of here." Lizzie ran out of Miranda's room still crying.  
  
Lizzie passed Kate in the hall, "So Lizzie, looks like you and Mandy aren't friends still." "Who's Mandy?" "Hello, Miranda. Don't bother coming back; no one wants to see you. Oh, and leave Jake alone, because he doesn't like." Kate smiled at Lizzie and went up to Miranda's room. Lizzie ran out of Miranda's house and slowly walked home with the sky getting darker and darker. 


	18. Reunion With Gordo

DO YOU LIKE?1?1 ANYWAYZ. ENJOY REUNION!!! LATA'S YALL..  
  
LiL SnoopY ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lizzie got home and was face to face with her mother. "Lizzie! Where have you been? I've been just here worried about you because you didn't come home after school and told me where you were going!" "Sorry. I just went over to Miranda's house." "So are guys buddies now?" "She's having a party right now and I'm stuck here. What do you think?" Lizzie slowly went up the stairs to her room. Lizzie's mom watched her and her smile faded.  
  
Lizzie was now in her room lying down on her bed looking through the Romeo and Juliet script. I can't do this. I need to talk to someone. I want my friends back. I want Jake to really like me and not Cameron. I want to be in the play without feeling guilty of what happened to Cameron. I want to enjoy my life, but I just can't. Everything is going so bad and I just want to be alone. I am alone.  
  
Lizzie threw her script to the end of her bed and walked over to her desk and picked up the phone. She dialed Gordo's phone number and crossed her fingers in hope.  
  
Gordo voice suddenly sounded, "Lizzie, I knew you would call." "You did? How?" "Well since Miranda didn't invite you to her party I knew that you had to talk to someone." "I didn't know you knew me that much." "We're best friends." "So, we're friends?" "Yeah, I'm sorry for being so mean to you at lunch." "That's ok, I understand how you felt. It's kind of the way I feel about Miranda. You know, I went over to Miranda's house today and Kate was there." "Kate Sanders?" "Yes, I was totally shocked. Well not totally because I knew." "I know. So I hear you got the role as Juliet. I'm really happy for you." "Thanks. So did you join the movie maker club of whatever it was?" "Yeah actually. It's pretty cool and I met this new guy named Austin Lucas. He's a good director." "Maybe someday I could meet this Austin. Is he cute?" "I'm a guy, I don't think like that. But in a girls point of view, then maybe." "Awesome. I'll drop by first period and see him. Is that ok?" "Yeah, that'd be great." "Great, see you then. Bye." "Bye." Lizzie hung up the phone and gave a sigh of great relief.  
  
Gordo's my friend again, I'm so happy. Hmmm.Austin Lucas. He sounds interesting. And his last name sounds so familiar. Lizzie changed into her pajamas and lied down into her bed and fell asleep thinking about what Austin looks like. He's a good director after all.  
  
(Next day. Already at school) Lizzie waited at Gordo's locker for none other then Gordo. She saw him coming towards her, "Hey, so can I meet Austin?" "Sure, just let me get my tape." "Tape?" "I recorded something, but it's not as good as Austin's." "He must be some director to surpass Sir Gordo." "Thanks Lizzie. He is pretty good, maybe because his father is a director." "That is way cool. Like a big shot director who has been around actors." "Yeah." "So what movie has his father directed?" "Star Wars." "Oh my gosh no way! Hayden Christianson is so hot." "Yeah well, that's what you're going to think about him." "So let's go see him." "Ok, but I want to know what's the deal with you and Jake. Are you guys still friends or dating or fighting? Come on, hanging around you and Miranda a lot I get used to hearing this kind of stuff." "We're friends. I really like him and want to go out with him. I wouldn't mind going out with someone else. That won't hurt what I feel for Jake. I just hope Jake feels the same way." "Thanks, more then I wanted. So come one." "Let's go." 


	19. Meeting Austin

OMG!!!! GUESS WHAT, MY DAD KNOW EMINEM!!! I KNOW IT'S NOT ABOUT THE STORY, BUT I AM SO TOTALLY SHOCKED!!!  
  
Anywayz. I HAVE YET ANOTHER NEW CHARACTER IN MY STORY!! BUMMER!!  
  
ENJOY!!1 LiL SnoopY  
  
__________________________________________________________________________ Gordo led the way to the Director's Clubroom. Lizzie followed in and looked around. "Wow, so Gordo can I watch what you taped?" "I'm not finished yet, maybe when I'm done." "Ok. So I'm thinking Austin isn't here yet." "Yeah, he usually comes in thirty minutes before the bell." "So why did I come here early?" "I needed you in my movie." "Cool, so what do I need to do?" "Nothing. I got what I needed." "Whatever." Lizzie looked at all the props that were around the room and she turned around and almost fainted.  
  
"That's my light saber." Lizzie couldn't move or talk. She looked straight to a pair of the brightest blue eyes she has ever seen. He had blonde hair with blonde high lights. "Umm, that my saber. Could you please put that down?" The soft voice was ringing in her ears then she heard a snap. "Hi my name's Austin." Lizzie saw a hand extend towards her. This reminds her of a time when Ethan was talking to her.  
  
Gordo walked up to Lizzie and started knocking her head, "Lizzie get out of this trance!" Lizzie blinked her eyes. "I.I.I'm L.L.. Li.Lizzie." "Pleasure is all mine." Austin grabbed her hand and kissed it. Lizzie looked at Gordo her cheeks going pink. "So your Lizzie." "Yeah I am." "Gordo talks about you a lot." "He did did he. I hope they are all good things. Well, he hasn't mentioned you until last night." "Just that you are crazy about someone named Jake." "Jake, I like him but not much anymore." "So does he like you?" "I don't think so." "He's missing out." "Thanks. So your dad is the director of the Star Wars movies." "Yeah." "That's is the coolest thing. So do you want to follow your fathers foot steps?" "I want to direct, but my own kind of movies. What are your dreams?" "I don't know, I'm thinking of becoming a singer. I love to sing." "Have you thought of becoming an actress?" "No, but I am Juliet in this years theatrical Romeo and Juliet." "I know. I look forward in watching your performance." Lizzie took a deep breath trying to slow her heart rate down. "I better get to class." "Shame. I hope we can meet again." "Don't worry we will." Lizzie picked up her bag that was by the door and left.  
  
Lizzie was half way down the hall and a gentle hand grabbed her arm, "Lizzie." Lizzie saw Austin. "Yeah?" "You've got my light saber." "I am so sorry. I just walked off with it." "That's ok. Happens all the time." "Really?" "No." "I'm a blonde." "So am I. I'll see you later then." "Of course. I'll see you at lunch." "Can't wait." Austin turned around and headed back to his homeroom. Lizzie watched him disappear through the crowd. She then went on her way to Mr. Diggs class. She walked into the room and saw Jake looking at her, "Lizzie, you came in later then usual." "I had things to do." "Well here I want you to have this." Jake handed Lizzie a brown bear holding a balloon that say I'M SORRY. "What's this for?" "I just thought that you were mad at me." "I'm not. Thanks anyway." Jake kissed Lizzie on the cheek and ignored her through the rest of the class. 


	20. News and Choose

THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE INTENSE!! HOPE YA LIKE!!! ENJOY!!! REVIEW PLZ!!  
  
LiL SnoopY _______________________________________________________________________ The bell rang and Lizzie was already ready to leave. She was excited about eating lunch with Gordo like old times, and more excited about Austin.  
  
She met up with them in the deserted end of the cafeteria. "Gordo, Austin hey." Lizzie couldn't stop the smiling as she looked at Austin's blue eyes. "Lizzie, we've been waiting for you." "Ok, I'll get my lunch and be right back." Lizzie set her pink messenger bag in a chair beside Austin and went in line to get her lunch.  
  
(Lizzie listening to girls behind her) "Do you know what Cameron told me?" "What?" "That she committed suicide, she jumped in front of a car to kill herself, but the car only hit her legs." "Why would she do that?" "Some girl made her so upset. All Cameron was trying to do was help that slut." "Slut?" "She is leading on two guys. Jake and Austin." "They are like the coolest in their grade. She's aiming too high for her own good." "Yeah, Cameron also told me that she gave up her part as Juliet not because of her legs but because Lizzie likes Jake so much, Lizzie should die with Jake, and she was serious." "No way." "Yes way. She wants to hurt Lizzie so bad, I don't want to say here." "Come to my house after school, tell Cameron to come too, I want to know the details." "Alright." Lizzie looked so shocked she almost started to cry.  
  
Lizzie walked over to the table and sat down beside Austin feeling a little bit better. Austin looked at Lizzie, "Are you ok, you look like you just saw a ghost." "I think I'm going to become one." "Very funny." "That's me, funny little Lizzie." Austin picked up one of Lizzie's strawberries and put it in front of her mouth, "Here, you need to eat." Lizzie gave a slight laugh and took a bite of the strawberry, "Thanks, you really cheered me up." "So you were sad about something?" "Yeah. I head something I didn't want to hear, but glad I did. I need to talk to Cameron." "Cameron, is she the girl." "The girl who had both of her legs broken, yeah." "Why do you need to talk to her?" "As much as I want to be Juliet, I'm afraid something bad might happen." "Don't be afraid, I'll watch over you." "Your such a nice person." Lizzie gave Austin a hug. Gordo watched sadly as Austin hugged her back in comfort  
  
Gordo looked around the cafeteria and saw two girls looking at Lizzie furiously that he started to get worried. Gordo pushed Lizzie off Austin and at the sudden jolt Lizzie's food fell all over her. She stood up off the ground, the whole cafeteria laughing, "Gordo! Why did you do that?!?" Lizzie stammered off to the girl's bathroom, Austin and Jake running after her.  
  
Austin and Jake followed Lizzie into the girl's bathroom and saw her trying to wipe away strawberry juice and macaroni and cheese. Austin was first into the bathroom, "Lizzie, are you ok." Lizzie started to cry, "Does it look like I'm ok." Lizzie sat down on the floor throwing the pink tissue in front of her. "I can't believe Gordo did this to me. Why does everyone hate me?" "I don't hate you." "Well, Cameron hates me, and all of her friends hate me. Gordo was obviously upset that I just gave you a hug." "Gordo is the kind of person that looks out for people, I know he had a reason for what he did." "He better. Just yesterday we became friends again and this is what I get." "Lizzie don't say that. He really likes you that all." "I know." "I really like you also." Lizzie's tears suddenly stopped and she turned to Austin who was sitting beside her, "You like me?" "I do. A lot." "I like you too." They both leaned in and started to kiss until Jake came in, "Lizzie." Lizzie shot up, "Jake, hi." "Whose he?" Austin stood up, "I'm Austin and you must be Jake?" "Yeah." Jake walked up to Austin and pushed him against the wall, "Leave Lizzie alone she's mine." Austin pushed Jake into one of the stalls, "Says who, she likes me and I like her." Lizzie ran in front of them, "Stop!" They both turned to her and Jake pushed Austin out of the way, "Lizzie you have to choose, me or the daddy's boy?" Lizzie looked from Jake's to Austin's eyes, "I don't know." Jake walked out of the bathroom and shutting the door shut. Austin looked at Lizzie, "You have to choose." Austin walked out, but didn't shut the door hard like Jake. Lizzie took toilet paper and sat back down on the floor crying. 


	21. Confusion

DON'T STOP HERE! KEEP ON READING!! I HOPE I'M NOT MAKING THE STORY MORE BORING AS I GO ON. Anywayz.it'll get good, trust me, I have idea's scrambling all around my head!!! Enjoys!!!  
  
LiL SnoopY ___________________________________________________________________________ A few minute later Miranda and Kate walked into the bathroom and they saw Lizzie crying. Kate walked up to Lizzie and looked down at her, "Poor Lizzie, crying your eyes out are you? I think you should get over them, because you make yourself look like, what's the word, a slut." Miranda looked at Kate with her mouth hanging open. Lizzie stood up and was face to face with Kate, "Say what you want to say Kate." Miranda watched Lizzie walk out of the bathroom wiping away the last tear. Kate looked at Miranda, "Forget about her, she's a loser."  
  
Lizzie walked back into the cafeteria with stained clothes not caring. Gordo ran up to her holding messenger bag out, "Lizzie, I have your bag." Lizzie glared at Gordo and grabbed her bag. Gordo felt strange with Lizzie just staring at him, "So Lizzie, I saw Austin and Jake follow you, what happened?" Lizzie kept on staring and swayed her head no and walked the other way away from Gordo. Gordo sat down in his seat alone and disappointed for what he had done.  
  
(Front office) Lizzie called her mom, "Mom, you need to pick me up. I don't feel good." "What's wrong honey? Are you sick?" "No." Lizzie started crying again just remembering her thought, "I'm not sick. I just have food all over my clothes and I want to go home." "But don't you have to practice the play today after school?" "Mom can't you just pick me up and bring me home? Please." "Ok, I'll be there soon." Lizzie heard her mom hang up the phone so Lizzie slowly hung up the school's phone. She walked over and sat down on a maroon leather chair.  
  
Lizzie looked to the right of her, which is down the main hall, and she saw Austin walking out of the boy's bathroom. Should I talk to him? Maybe he's still mad at me. Ok, take a deep breath and go talk to him. But what if he asks whom will I choose? I really like them both. I've known Jake longer, but Austin is such a sweet heart. I can get so confused.  
  
Lizzie made up her mind, she is going to go and talk to Austin. Lizzie stood up and walked to Austin, "Hi." Austin turned to her while he was washing his hand, "Hi." "Are you mad at me?" "Why would I be mad at you?" "Jake? I don't know." "I don't care about Jake. Lizzie I like you, I do. I just want to know if you like me like you say you do." "I do like you, a lot. But I also like Jake." "I need to get to class." "Ok, I have to go anyways. My mom is picking me up." "Alright. See you later." Lizzie went back to the office and saw her mom looking at her," Lizzie you're a mess." "I know. Can I go home?" "I brought you extra clothes for you to change in. You have school to finish." "I want to go home." "Change first, I don't want food all over the car." Lizzie's mom handed Lizzie the bag of clothes and she walk back to the bathroom.  
  
Lizzie saw that Miranda and Kate were still in there fixing their make-up. Kate turned around with a disgusted look on her face, "Lizzie, what are you doing here?" Lizzie held up the bag of clothes, "Changing." "Well, Jake is looking for you. He told me to tell you that, not that I wanted to tell you." "Whatever." "So you don't like Jake?" "I don't know. Forget about it ok." Lizzie walked into one of the stalls and changed her clothes.  
  
Lizzie walked out of the bathroom in her clean out fit and saw Jake sitting in the hall waiting for Lizzie to come out. Lizzie walked up to him, "You wanted to talk to me?" "Yeah, if you like me, prove it." "I don't have to prove anything." Lizzie walked away from Jake and met up with her mom in the car. ___________________________________________________________________  
  
REVIEW PLZ!!!.........THANKX LiL SnoopY 


	22. Giver and Receiver

OK I'M GONNA SAY THE SAME THING.I HOPE YOU LIKE, CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES IF YOU WANT!! ENJOY! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! THANKX!!  
  
LiL SnoopY ___________________________________________________________________--  
  
(In car) Lizzie's mom looked at Lizzie who was staring off in space, "What are you thinking about?" "Nothing." "I know that you are having a lot of troubles right now, I want to help. So what the matter?" "Do you have to know every detail of my life?" "I'm your mother, I have gone through things that you're going through now. Lizzie, I can relate to what is happening to you. Is it Miranda?" "Fine I'll tell. I like one of Gordo's friends named Austin, well I gave him a hug because when I was line to get my lunch I over heard two girls saying something bad about me and I felt bad. So I gave Austin a hug and Gordo just pushed me to the ground and my lunch chased after me. I ran to the bathroom to clean it off. Austin and Jake run after me, but then they got in this fight over me. And now they are telling me to choose. I just don't know what to do anymore." "Have you thought of talking to these boys? Giving them your side of the story. Like you can't just choose one of them, you can't have feeling for one guy and then all of a sudden not like the other." "Mom, I talked to both of them. They want me to choose."  
  
"Lizzie, just go to the practice to talk and straighten things out with Jake." "He hates, and he's not the one I should be talking to. I'll go to rehearsals, but not to talk to him." "Alright, do you want me to drop you off at school?" "No, I can walk." "Alright." Lizzie's mom drove into the drive way and Lizzie ran up to her to fix her make-up and take a shower.  
  
Lizzie got out of the shower wearing a towel around her. She walked to her room and saw Matt sitting on her bed, "Matt! What are you doing her?!? Close your eyes or something!" Lizzie ran to her closet and took pout her clothes and changed as fast as she could. "Matt what are you doing in my room?" "I need to talk to you." "You talked to me, now go!" Lizzie pointed her finger to her opened door. Matt got off Lizzie's bed and headed for the door, "Malina doesn't like me." "What?" "I tried all those things you told me to do. She liked it at first." "So what happened?" "I was giving a pencil to this other girl in my class, and Malina freaked out." "She's just jealous. Do you like this pencil receiving girl?" "Yeah. She's French." "Well, then you need to choose one of them. If you like Malina, more then the French girl, then tell Malina that she's the one." "Thanks Lizzie, I'll try it. You give good advice. Have you ever had to do something like what I'm doing?" "Yeah, I'm actually going through it right now." "Well, take your own advice." "Alright. I will." Matt walked out of Lizzie's room and ran downstairs to call Malina.  
  
(Lizzie's phone ringing) Lizzie ran to her desk and picked up the phone, "Hello, this is Lizzie." "Lizzie, it's me Gordo." "Gordo what do you want?" "We just became friends and your mad at me." "Well if you didn't push me off of Austin and made my food fall all over me maybe I wouldn't be mad at you." "You don't have to yell." "Sorry but you caused a big problem, I have to choose either Jake or Austin, and I don't know who." "You've only known Austin for 30 minutes, you don't truly like him." "What's that suppose to mean?" "I've known you my whole life and don't give one care about me." Lizzie was silent for 5 minutes, "You should have told me you felt. jealous." "I am not jealous." "Then why did you push me off Austin?" "I saw two girls looking at you strange, I was worried they were going to do something." "Should I thank you? I thought you don't care what people think." "I care about you Lizzie. Can you understand that?" They both had their voices raised. Lizzie started to calm herself down, "Ok, thanks, I have to go to rehearsals. I'll talk to you later." "Ok." Lizzie hung up the phone after Gordo and headed to school. 


	23. Jake's Confession

HOPE YOU LIKE DA DA DA DA DA. Peace out Dude!!!!  
  
LiL SnoopY  
  
______________________________________________________________________ On the way to the school Lizzie ran into Claire, "Hi. What aren't you with Kate?" "She's not my friend anymore." "Why?" "Miranda." "Miranda? What did she do?" "Well, senior cheerleaders voted Miranda in, she was the best performer. So, once Miranda was in I was out because Kate thought I wasn't good enough." "That's harsh. So you're not little Ms. Popular anymore?" "Yeah. I'm stuck with eating at the loser's table." "My suggestion is to just forget about Kate and move on with your life. Besides without Kate as your friend you seem a lot nicer." "You think so?" "Yeah, cheerleading can do things to you, you know." "I better get going, I'm meeting a friend." "Who is it?" "Cameron. She wanted to talk to me about getting revenge with someone." "Oh. well. I should go." "See you around school I guess." "Maybe."  
  
(Auditorium. An hour later) Lizzie finally got to school and to the auditorium. She saw Jake talking to Mr. Diggs and walked up to him. "Jake, I need to tell you something." "Not right now. I don't want to talk to you." "Tomorrow night is the play, I think we should talk." "No!" "Fine then!" Lizzie walked away from him and spotted Cameron on the stage sitting in her wheelchair. Lizzie went up the wooden steps and walked up to her. "Cameron, hi." "Lizzie, I have things to do. You know, not rehearsing for the play and not talking to Jake." "I'm quitting Romeo and Juliet." "Why." Cameron said in a soft sad voice. "Well, I'm taking your spotlight, and I'm sorry for what I said at Le Café, I didn't mean to hurt you. Jake is all yours. I don't care anymore." "You can't quit." "Why. You want revenge on me; you want to hurt me so bad? It that it?" "How'd you know? I'm sorry. I was jut upset."  
  
"It all started when I went to see a fortune teller. She told me that someone I really cared for was my mate for life." "And it was Jake." "Yeah. I didn't want anything, or anyone to get in the way of that. So when Jake started to truly like you, I got jealous. So I wanted to hurt you and him." "You could have told me that before you threatened me." "Sorry." "Wait, until he truly liked me? So never liked me until when?" "I can't say anything about it." "About what?" "I need to go now. I need to tell Mr. Diggs that your not play9ing Juliet anymore." "So who is? It premiers tomorrow night." "I can't do it. Lizzie don't quit, I won't hurt you since we talked everything out." "I was worried for a second. Thanks Cameron." Lizzie gave Cameron a hug, "Friends?" "Friends."  
  
Lizzie walked of the stage to Jake; "You're going to talk to me right now." "Why should I?" "Because we need to talk about whatever is going on." "Fine start talking." "Do you like me?" "Yeah, you know that. I've liked you since the first time I laid my eyes on you." "Really? Because I don't believe you." "Why don't you believe me? It's the truth." "That's not what Cameron said." "What did Cameron say?" "Do you like me? Just answer the question." "I'm out of here." Jake went out of the auditorium mad like always.  
  
Mr. Diggs walked to Lizzie, "Why did Jake just leave?" "I don't know." "Today we do dress rehearsals and Romeo can not be missing." "I know, I'll go look for him." "You do that. And look fast." "Ok." Lizzie ran out of the auditorium into the hallway looking both left and right. She ran to the gym and saw him playing basketball, "We have dress rehearsals you know." "What's the point of going? I can't even look at you." "Jake, I like you. It's just I also like Austin." "I like you too, but I didn't like you when I first saw you." "I know, but now it doesn't matter. We like each other so come on." Jake grabbed Lizzie's hand and pulled her towards him, "There's something I have to tell you." "This doesn't look good." "That's because it's not. Kate is my cousin and I know how she doesn't like you. She told me to befriend you and then." "What? What did Kate tell you to do to me?" "What I tried to do when we were in my room. I couldn't, that's why I let you go." "How could." "That's not it." "There's more?" "After we do that then I was supposed to break your heart and show this video tape." Jake handed Lizzie the tape. Lizzie took the tape and threw it in the thrash. I do not want to know what's on the tape, "Is that it? Why didn't you do it?" "Because I fell in love with you." "You don't love me. You love Cameron."  
  
Lizzie looked into Jake's eyes, "I like Austin." "I know." "So now that we got this straight, I think we should go back into the auditorium and start dress rehearsal before Mr. Diggs has a cow." "Ok." Jake gave Lizzie a kiss on the cheek, "You're a special person Lizzie. I mean it. Austin is lucky." "Thanks."  
  
PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!! THANKX!!!! LiL SnoopY 


	24. Jealousy

It was the day for the premier of Romeo and Juliet. Lizzie awoke ready for a good day at school now that she's got Jake off her back.  
  
Lizzie's mom ran up to Lizzie, "Elizabeth McGuire! What is this I hear about you quitting the role as Juliet in Romeo and Juliet? I thought that you were just so excited about it since Casey or Carrie or whatever gave the part to you!" "Mom. Mom calm down. I didn't give up the part. I am still Juliet and you will be able to see me perform and give the last bow." Lizzie curtsied her pajama's top and walked downstairs.  
  
Lizzie saw Matt sulking on the kitchen counter. "Matt, now what's wrong. Wait I don't want to know, my life is perfect and I don't want your problems to ruin it." Lizzie smiled and took her seat next to Matt. Matt turned his body to Lizzie's direction, "I called Malina and she's completely over me. I guess I have to move on." "Matt don't move on. Malina is the girl for you and you are the guy for him." I can't believe I'm talking to Matt as if I'm his mom. "Don't give up. Just give her time and don't fall for anyone else. Trust me, that just makes it worse." "Ok, I guess." Matt took a deep breath and continued to sulk.  
  
Lizzie cheerfully got dressed and went off to school. There she saw Jake waiting for her at the door of Mr. Diggs class. "Lizzie, it's so good to see you." Jake lunged into a hug. "Jake I saw you yesterday." "I know. You made me realize something." Jake still had his muscular arms around her and looking into Lizzie's eyes. Lizzie was looking back into his smiling," What did I help you realize?" "Well, it's hard for me to say. But now I know that I cared for you." "I don't understand." Lizzie said still smiling. "Well, it wasn't you that I liked. I was showing you the love I had for Cameron. You see, that night you were at my house and in my room, you reminded me so much of Cameron. Cameron was always talking to me saying things like…" "Saying things like what?" "This may sound stupid, but since we were in junior high she always told me that…" "Tell me!" "Promise not to laugh?" Lizzie kissed Jake on the cheek, "I promise." "She told me she wanted to marry me and have my baby." Lizzie busted into laughing.  
  
"You told me you wouldn't laugh." "Sorry, it's just I can't imagine her saying that. She's so mature and smart." "She wasn't always like that. She used to be a funny and crazy person. She changed when she started high school." "Do you miss her?" "Yeah, you reminded me of her. That's why I did what I did." Lizzie's mouth dropped, "You were going to…" "Sorry." Lizzie's cheeks turned pink, "No don't be. I understand that you were also caught in the moment." "You weren't were you?" "Um, just a little." "I didn't mean to hurt you." "I know. Friends?" Lizzie steeped back out of Jake's arms and held out her hand. Jake grabbed her hand gently, "Friends."  
  
Lizzie let go of his hand, "I better go. I need to meet someone." "Alright." Lizzie made her way to Austin. She spotted him by his locker reading a book. Lizzie jumped beside him with a large smile one her face revealing her white teeth. "Hi Austin." As Austin turned his head and saw Lizzie, he quickly put his book away, "Lizzie I'm so glad to see you." "Yeah me too." Lizzie gave Austin a hug.  
  
From down the hall where Lizzie and Austin were Gordo was standing by the wall curiously watching.  
  
Lizzie released Austin from her tight grip, "Ok, I know that we hadn't know each other more then a day. But I know that…" "Lizzie you don't have to say anymore." Austin leaned in to Lizzie and started kissing her. Gordo watched in shock from down the hall. As Austin and Lizzie departed waving Gordo decided that he must go and talk to Austin.  
  
Gordo walked to Austin as Lizzie disappeared. Gordo leaned on the locked next to Austin's, "So are you and Lizzie together?" "Gordo I know how much you really like her." "That's not what I was asking." "Yeah, we are." "Just be really nice to her, she can get emotional." "I know. Gordo she's your friend and not your daughter." "Can't you just leave her alone?" "I…" "I know you like her. I wish I never introduced her to you." "Just because she likes me doesn't mean you need to be jealous!" Austin started to raise his voice. "I am not jealous!" "Then stop telling what I can and can't do1" Austin shut his locker and walked to homeroom to get started on his second movie project.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* This took me like 2 day write!! Ok I'll tell you this, I haven't updated in a long time because I was on vacation. Now I'm back and going to continue updating my Lizzie McGuire story!! YAY!! Please read and review and tell me what you guys think!! LiL SnoopY 


	25. The End

Now it was only hours away from the start of Romeo and Juliet. Lizzie couldn't sit still in Mr. Diggs class as they were doing last minute adjustments for it. Jake walked to Lizzie, "Hey, you're going to be fine." "I'm just so excited and nervous at the same time." "You're going to be amazing." "Thanks."  
  
Lizzie was in her full Juliet as she stepped out of the closet. Everyone had their eyes on her, even Mr. Diggs. "Ms. McGuire, you make me proud." "You think so?" "Course, stunning isn't it." "You don't think it's a bit much?" "We're trying to make it look as real as possible, so calm your bleach blonde head and leave all the worrying up to me." Lizzie watched Mr. Diggs bite his finger as he sat down at his desk.  
  
Afterwards, Jake came out of another closet in one of his Romeo outfits, "Wow, look at you." Jake moved his eyes up and down Lizzie, "Look at you." "I am so ready for this, Romeo." "So am I Juliet."  
  
Austin came in a second later, "Lizzie, nice outfit." "What are you doing in here?" "Mr. Diggs asked me if I can help out with the music, sound effects, that sort of thing." "This is so going to rock." Jake sat down on a desk and just watched them. He watched Lizzie talk so happily with Austin and how comfortable they feel together.  
  
Austin gave Lizzie a hug before walking to Mr. Diggs. Lizzie walked over to Jake, "Austin is so great." "Yeah, I could tell. You two seem… happy." "We are." Lizzie turned around and smiled to Austin and turned back to Jake, "I sang to him yesterday and he told me that I have a voice like an angel." "You never sang for." "Well… I… um… never really felt comfortable or able to sing to you." "I'm sorry." "Don't be, I just feel misplaced sometimes." "I hope you'll be ok tonight." Jake walked to one of his other frined, and Lizzie large smile faded down.  
  
The Play Lizzie walked onto the balcony, "Romeo, Romeo. Where for out thou Romeo." Lizzie looked down from the balcony and saw Jake (Romeo) walk to her.  
  
The End Mr. Diggs walked out onto the stage, "I hope that you have enjoyed this years theatrical. Here are the stars of it, Romeo and Juliet. Played be Lizzie McGuire and Jake Torres. Take a bow both of you." Lizzie and Jake walked hand in hand to the front of the stage and bowed to the clapping audience.  
  
"I'd like to give a special thank you to Austin Lucas who created all the sound effects and was in charge of music, props, and the curtain. Please take your bow." Lizzie blew Austin a kiss as he walked to the front and bowed.  
  
"Many thanks to the rest of the students that participated in this. It was great. Thank you, the audience, for coming and supporting it. Have a safe drive home and good night." Mr. Diggs walked off the stage as the audience started filing out.  
  
Lizzie walked to her dressing room and sat down in front of the mirror looking at all the roses and presents that her family and friends gave her. Her mom and dad opened the door and rushed to give her a hug, "Honey, who were great. I'm so proud of you." Lizzie's mom started crying. Lizzie saw from behind her parents Miranda was standing at the doorway. "Mom, dad, I'll see you guys later." Lizzie pushed her parents out of the room and sat back down facing Miranda.  
  
Miranda walked up to Lizzie and sat down beside her, "That was awesome." "You think so?" "Yeah. I do." "So where's Kate?" "She out greeting Jake." "Why aren't you with her?" "We're not friends anymore." "What?!?" "Yeah, I told her that she could never replace my best friends. I missed you and Gordo so much. I saw how dramatic you were on stage and it made me think. I wasn't going to let you cry while the one you love dies. I don't want to die before saying what I truly feel. I hate Kate, I always have." Lizzie rushed and gave Miranda a hug, "I missed you so much. I'm glad you finally came around." "Me too."  
  
Lizzie changed into her regular clothes and walked out the door of the dressing room. As soon as she stepped out Austin quickly greeted her with a hug. "You were gorgeous." "And you played great music." "I'll see you later, my dad has to fly out to Hollywood in the morning and wanted me to come." "You're going to leave me?" "It won't be for ever. We can always call and IM each other." "But I can never do this…" Lizzie leaned to Austin and kissed him. "I'm going to miss that." Lizzie laughed as Austin left with his dad.  
  
Lizzie tuned around and saw Jake, "I thought you already left." "Nah, I didn't get to say bye to you." "So what's going to happen between you and Cameron?" "Nothing. I know I love her, but I can't stop thinking about you." "Maybe if you stop thinking about me, and start thinking about Cameron, that might change." "I don't want it to change." Jake gave Lizzie a kiss, but Lizzie pushed Jake away, "I'm with Austin. I love him." "I know but…" "No. Bye Jake." Lizzie left him and walked outside to get some fresh air.  
  
She saw Gordo sitting on the steps, "Hey Gordo. You know Miranda and me are best friends again. And I want to tell you I'm sorry for blowing in your face. You're a great friend to me, but I haven't been one to you." "Lizzie, I know that Austin loves me, he told me. But I love you too." Lizzie stared at him with her mouth open, "Gordo I don't know what to say." "Don't say anything, I know you don't like me so let's just end it there." Gordo disappeared in the dark as he walked home. Lizzie put her head in her hands and started crying.  
  
The End  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Finally the end of mah story!! Did you like it?!?! PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lizzie, mom, dad, Matt, Miranda, Gordo, Mr. Diggs. I own Cameron, Jake, and Austin. Lizzie McGuire does not belong to me, only the plot. The plot is mine, all mine! Hehehehehehe!!! 


End file.
